Dark Passion
by INorkaI
Summary: ...N/A


"Long lives the Queen" they shout. Their Queen of beauty, Their Queen of forgiveness, Their Queen of cruelty to all the evil souls that pass their way and dares to threaten them. "Long live Queen Jessica!" they shout even louder in the streets. The stranger slowly walks into the tunnel when the scent of blood hit his nostril mix with the scent of roses he quickly cover his nose as he stares ahead. The Stranger hears voices "Bow before the queen" one of the guards says before the stranger reaches the throne room. The stranger stares at him, the guard was dressed in black and royal red and holding a spear in one hand and a sword at his waist. He looks very young, but seen inexperienced, but a hint of bravery shows in his eyes. Slowly blood runs down his lips as the stranger says "Will do, young knight". The scent of blood continues to rush past him, driving his thirst to run wild. The stranger approaches the doors of the throne room where a knight stands guard. He looks the stranger up and down. As he asks the stranger who he is, and why is he here. The stranger told him "My name is Raine, and I am here to see the queen".

The guard stares at him again and laughs. He says "what give you the right to see the queen at the time of war and bloodshed, and where fear runs straight into this country. Join the young men in the streets and fools at the bars and drink the night away and praise our queen for our great victory against our enemies". He looks at the guard again and he says, "Just tell your queen Raine is here". He stares the at black and violet sky thinking midnight is approaching. The guard takes a deep breath and marches angrily away saying, "Okay, okay, I will tell her you're here. You little twit".

Raine waits at the throne room door, waiting for permission to enter; the guard returns, even more, anger than before he left. He says "The queen awaits you". Raine thanks him and opens the doors when the smell of blood overcome him, leaving him weak in his knee for a while. He continues to walk looking at his surroundings as he sees blood drop from the lifeless body of humans that have died in the crossfire of the war or the was left behind to die. The bodies were hanging from the ceiling of the throne room dripping blood into a pool of fresh blood below them. Black and royal red hung around the room, the detail of the room leaves him speechless. As he reaches the throne, he stares at the queen. Noticing how beautiful she looks. Her pale white skin, her long black hair hangs down her back ,leaving her beauty unspeakable while a drop of blood drip from her lips.

He stares at her for a moment and thinking what to say to such beauty. The first thing that comes to mind "Hello Queen Jessica" as he bows to her. She slowly licks her lips as she opens her mouth "Welcome Raine if that is your real name. What brings you all the way to Verilin"? He being to speak again "My name is Raine and nothing more and Nothing less of it. I came to Verilin to join your royal knights. You know what I am speaking of, the knight that are not human… that is what I have heard from many. I have also heard you have the most powerful army in the country or the world at that."

She leans her head to the left staring at him as her black long hair curve to her body as she being too speak "Hmm… this is right, I have the most powerful army in the country but not the world. My army is the best, but the best in the world that is not yet, many come here to join my army, but many have failed and die in battle against the church who tries so hard to kill my kind out, but the church is less of my problem now anyway. So tell me, Raine, what is your race?" He stood up and being to speak "I am an ancient vampire clan known as Hertz."

He stares at her for a while looking deeply into her eyes as he can see her eyes widen with shock slowly turning back to normal as she being to speak. "An ancient clan, I believed the church killed out your race many years ago, but it's seen that they fail at that. These days it seems the church is killing out the entire race except one saying the rest is unholy by the name of their god, but we can't stop them from worshiping who they are anymore I guess. So tell me Raine where did you come from?" he runs his hand gently throws his hair before placing his hand to his side once more before speaking once more "Hmm….will the people who raise me say I can for the Black Rose Wood off the edge of Von, but I grew up in a small village in Von call Ezrith." His eyes beings to wander around the room looking at the design of birds surrounding the room as he hears voices "Oh my that way out off across the ocean. Seems like the boat ride had been safe, will then Raine why did you leave your peaceful country at this time of war, where bloodshed is none stop. Where each country loses men, women and children on each side of the field "

He look back at her for a moment thinking back to the village and all his memories and the stories he was as he being to speak "I was told to leave my village, to go meet the Queen of Verilin ,and become a royal knight until the time comes to take the next step in my path, but I don't know what that is yet." He stares at her as he says "My dear Queen will you let me be part of your great army. To be trained with your men and become stronger in mind and body." There was a long silence before she spoke again. As he beings to walk turns the window and stare out the window looking below watching the young men drink the blood of their enemies, and praise their Queen. A question can to his mind as he almost forgot to ask her. He quickly turns around, but she was already standing by a marble statue of a phoenix.

He slowly opens his mouth, staring at in a bit of shock "Before you answer my question I have one more for you to answer. What is your race? If I you don't my asking?" She stares at him looking so tired and weak for the long night, but she softly spoke hiding her tiredness "My people are vampires, but they are the new generation of vampire we can walk in the sunlight and under the moonlight." He looks at her an as the word new generation of vampire over plays into his head. As fast more question starts to form, but he holds them back figure he would find out the rest of his question on his own. He walks away from the wind and being to say "I will give you the night to think about this it seems to me you need rest for the night, my queen". She responded slowly and saying "Well I guess you're right Raine tomorrow first thing in the morning I'll give you my answer. Until then, tell guard outside the door to show you to the guest room. Will good-night Raine".

He bows as he says good-nights to the queen walking out of the throne room telling the guard to lead me to the guest room and the guard says in a harsh tone "what the bloody hell is the queen thinking giving this twit the guest room." He laughs to himself and leading Raine to the guest room and saying "Well here your guest room." Raine stares at him and says "Thank you dick". the smile on the guard face was wiped off him quickly turns to rose red face that you can see all the veins in his muscle start to show as he say "listen here you little twit just because the queen takes a sweet liking to you doesn't make you high and might in here" Raine stares at him and grins "okay am calling you dick until you call me by my name"

Raine turn from the guard and walks turn the door feeling the stare of the guard eyes on his back as he opens the door and walks inside and takes a breather. He stares around the room as he sees the drape in black and red and notice cup sitting on a table. Raine stares at it for a moment, knowing what was inside. His body cries to taste it against his tongue to feel it going down his throat taste so sweet cry for just one taste run throws this body, but he knows better not to drink a drop of blood. For what the outcome of it does to him. He lays down in bed thinking what Queen Jessica might say tomorrow as close his eyes. Dreaming and hoping for good news in the morning.


End file.
